countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Rebowzkia
Rebowzkia, officially the Kingdom of Rebowzkia is a Kingdom largely located South of Germany and North of Italy, with archipelagos in the Atlantic Ocean and Pacific Ocean, and several territories near Mexico and in South America. Early History Traces of early civilizations living in modern Rebowzkia can be traced back to 205 BCE with the Rebow Civilization and Zkiaw Tribes. It has been discovered that Zkiaw Tribes were constantly at war with each other and contrary to popular believe, the Zkiaw Tribes and Rebow Civilizations never interacted much until the Muslim Invasions. Zkiaw Tribes It is believed that by 1461 their was at least 900 different Zkiaw Tribes however, before the 17th century the number of Zkiaw Tribes dropped to about 200. It is believed that from 1461-1600 their were more than 125000 Zkiaw Wars between different Tribes, this heavily reduced the Zkiaw population and number of Tribes. Muslim Invasion In the late 18th century nearly 50% of the land once belonging to the Rebow people were looted by Muslim Raiders previously invading Spain. The Rebow requested that the Zkiaw Tribes assist in fighting the Muslim Invaders, but the Zkiaw Tribes often had more Agnostic or Atheist believes compared to the Christian people of Rebow. In an attempt to convince the Zkiaw to join forces, the Rebow began supplying Tribes with gold and silver, this pleased around 40 Zkiaw Tribes, and about 7945 Zkiaw warriors joined the Rebow Christian military. Formation of The Confederacy of Rebowzkia After many Zkiaw Tribes allied with the Rebow to defend against Muslims, the alliance formed The Confederacy of Rebowzkia. After driving out the Muslim Invaders, many of the Zkiaw Tribes that had not allied with Rebow disbanded or were killed from fighting with each other. Civil War In the 19th century, many of the people once belonging to the Zkiaw Tribes began to rebel against the government because their people were heavily discriminated upon. A Civil War broke out that raged from 1806-1814 when the Rebowzkia government was overthrown and replaced with a monarch chosen by the Zkiaw Rebels. Expansion From 1816-1956 The Kingdom of Rebowzkia payed sailors for discovering and founding any unclaimed islands and territories. This is why there are many Islands in the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean that are owned by Rebowzkia. In 1820 Rebowzkia explorers attempted to claim parts of Mexico, but they were met with a hostile military force. The Rebowzkia Navy assisted the explorers in claiming the land and although their were no fighting, this displeased Mexico. Modern Age After assisting countries like Germany, Italy, France, and Spain with many conflicts, diplomatic relations have been very peaceful. Relations with the US and Canada are peaceful but Rebowzkia does not interact much with North American countries. List of Leaders Leaders of The Confederacy of Rebowzkia: Prime Minister Heldor Toer 1770-1798 Prime Minister Atten Toer 1799-1815 Leaders of The Kingdom of Rebowzkia: King Kkiaw Libren 1815-1817 King Gunter Soh 1817-1866 Queen Elsa Touh 1866-1870 King Mario Touh 1870-1920 King Italy Touh 1920-1938 Queen Brost Edel 1939-1956 Queen Elsa Edel 1956-1960 King Mario Edel 1961-1999 King Henry Edel 2000-2014 Queen Maria Hurz 2014-Present